The Angelic Demise
by Willowsparksgirl34
Summary: Once, there was a young girl who went by the name of Ciara Dexter. Where does she come from? What is she after? And how will the X-Men cure her of her woeful demise?
1. Prologue: Ciara

_I didn't know if I was going to live or die, that day. I remember feeling the heat from the flames hit my face, the empty pit forming in my stomach, the horrible lurching of my heart as my mother cried out from inside. No one knows who started the fire. Though, I wouldn't have been surprised if it really had been intentional. My parents were…different.  
The voice behind me was soothing, and a flash of red hair was all I saw before being tugged into someone's shaking chest, before darkness consumed me, and I fell to the ground, nothing but shadows making any sense…_

**Prologue**

Jean Gray. That was her name. She wasn't my real sister. Besides the similar, fiery personality, we couldn't be related. But she acted a heck of a lot like one, and I've loved her for it. She was there, you know. The night of my parents' murder. Everyone I spoke with told me it was an accident, but I just **know **it wasn't a coincidence. There aren't many words to describe my days after that fateful night.

I started coming to the school when I was five, about a year after the accident. For the next year, Jean and her family claimed me as their own, with her father and my father being long-time friends and all that. Of course, at the age of four, you never really understand those kind of things. All I knew was that my parents had been ripped from my life by flaring clumps of my least favorite color, and everything they owned dragged down with them. Except me, of course.

My name is Ciara Lauren Dexter, and I am a mutant.


	2. Angelic Demise

**Chapter One**

**_'A_**_s soon as I got back to the hall, I did two things: I called Claire and Cindy, and told them what I'd found out at Saks, then I went to find Chris Raleigh._

_I shared everything with Chris, and we decided to put a woman detective from the Sex Crimes Unit inside the department store. I sent a sketch artist over to see Mary-Anne Perkins at Saks.-'_

A knock at the door interrupted me, and I sighed, tearing my eyes away from my book. The door opened, and Scott walked in, "Oh, hey, Ciara. Where's-"

"-Jean? She must be down in the medical chamber. I heard you guys picked up a new recruit, today."

He nodded, then seemed to notice my book, "What ya got there?"

"Oh…It's…a mystery."

He smiled, "It wouldn't happen to be a "Women's Murder Club" mystery, would it?"

I smiled sheepishly, "Would you tell I was lying if I said 'No'?"

He walked in and sat on the bed, sighing, "Why do you like those books so much, Dex? You know how Jean feels about them…"

"I'm sorry, Scott. I can't help it. I have the deadly combination of 'bookworm' and 'crime-fighter' in my veins. My real parents **were **lawyers, you know."

He sighed, "I know, kiddo, I know. Anyways…I thought you were meeting Bobby downstairs…?"

I gasped and glanced up at the clock, jumping up in surprise, "Oh, crap! Thanks, Scott! Oh…"

I stopped in the doorway, "You're not going to tell my sister, are you?"

He smiled, "You're secret's safe with me, Dex."

I smirked and nodded, hurrying down to the mess hall. And these were pros of your older sister having a boyfriend. I won't get to the cons right now, because I'm not currently in the position to judge Scott. He just made another effort to make me feel like I could trust him with anything, and maybe I could. I'm not saying we were exactly successful hiding things from Jean in the past (how can you hide things from a mind reader?!) but he was willing to try. I needed to give him the same level of effort.

At least, I'll try. I mean, my family was ripped from my grasp once. Now, my best friend was old enough to marry, and Scott was slowly forcing me to let her go. That wasn't easy to handle. But, they both knew the situation, so they were easing their way, right now. Sooner or later, though, I'd have to loosen my grip on her. I didn't control her life, and I knew she loved Scott. I couldn't tell what would come in the future, and I couldn't stop it, either. Plus, Scott, Jean, Storm and I were the professor's first students. It was they who practically raised me, so I owed it to them to be happy. I loved them. They were family.

I reached the cafeteria, and found my friends at our usual table. Though, someone else was here, too. And that's when I noticed my chair between Bobby and Johnny was full. A girl sat there. She had dark brown hair spread across her shoulders in full curls, and she wore a nice outfit of a black long-sleeved shirt and dark skinny jeans with knee-high leather boots.

A lump formed in my throat and I ran to the bathroom, breathing heavily, trying to figure it out…why was she sitting in **my **chair?! Bobby and Johnny never let **anyone **take my chair! Not even when I was sick! So…why would they let her, the girl who'd only been here a day, the girl they didn't even know, take the chair of their third musketeer?! Granted, the boys didn't get along, but that was partly because John thought he was all that, but Bobby and I know better and Bobby's the only one who corrects him, which leads to arguments and…yeah.

Looking across the white sink, I sniffled as I realized why, now. Here I was, plain, golden hair pulled back in a ponytail wearing a batman shirt and sweat-pants that didn't even match. I was also barefoot, and my face bare of any kind of make-up. Remembering the face of the young woman in there, I only sniffled and felt tears prick at my eyes:

She was gorgeous. She was like a model.

In a way, I guess I knew this was coming. I knew that the way the boys and I were changing would affect our friendship. I mean, I'm the girl they know from top to bottom. The open book. The girl who plays COD and watches violent murder movies with them until 1 in the morning because it's fun. The girl who wasn't afraid to plop down on the couch beside Bobby and throw my feet across his lap while leaning on John's side, despite the fact he was flicking his lighter on and off. The girl they came to in the middle of the night when they had bad dreams, and vice-versa.

They were like my brothers. My best friends. I would do anything for them, even die for them…

And now, they were replacing me because I wasn't pretty.

I can't tell you how badly it hurt me… I felt like someone was slowly carving my heart out.

With a pocket knife?

Before I knew it, the familiar pain I dreaded day and night was rising. I made for the door…but I was too late. I slammed my back on the floor, clutching my stomach, screaming in agony as the waves hit me mercilessly.

Here's what you don't know about me, yet. My powers. My skills. Why I was sent to this school.

My given "nickname" is **The Angelic Demise**. Why? I have a series of powers, not just one. I'm unpredictable. And that's not always a good thing.

As I get older, I discover new abilities every day. Sometimes, they blend together. And that's not such a good thing, either…it's actually quite painful.

So far, I've deciphered that I can teleport and create any sort of mirage. Most people, like Bobby, Johnny, Scott and some other of my guy friends, think it's pretty sweet. At least, they did, until my second, "incident." See, when I develop a new ability, my eyesight grows blurry, and I can't control my actions. Most of the time, it's because two develop at the same time, and since I can't control them, all I can do is lie there and scream, like I was doing now.

I squeezed my eyes shut, and all I could hear were screaming and footsteps. The door slammed open, and I could make out Bobby, John and the new girl, who had apparently found me first. I thrashed and cried out as another wave of electricity pounded through my head, I could feel the tears pouring down my cheeks, and everything became blurry, though I could see the faces of Jean, Scott, the Professor and a few curious teens appearing in the doorway.

Bobby sat on his knees, crouching in front of me, he looked like he was going to cry. He reached out hesitantly, and placed his hand on my forehead. I ceased thrashing immediately, all the pain washed away as he used his icing powers to cool my burning forehead. I stared at the ceiling, breathing heavily and whimpering.

I was gathered in someone's arms, but could care less, knowing it was the Iceman's, and in a second, I could make out the living room. I felt I surge of electricity coming on, and I smacked Bobby's arms. He cried out and gripped me tighter, but I bit him, and he yelped and let go,

"What the-"

He silenced as lazers shot out of my eyes, creating a hole in the celling…suddenly, I was floating towards it. Hands grabbed at me, and darkness consumed me, the last thing I saw were the pretty girl and Bobby, holding hands (well, she had a pair of gloves on) and staring up at me in shock.


	3. The Fire-Bender & Fire-Haired

**Chapter Two**

I groaned and sat up, rubbing my eyes and sniffled, recognizing the white walls of the medical chamber. I gasped, "What happened?! Did I hurt anyone?! Oh, god, please tell me I didn't kill somebody!"

I jumped when I heard a voice peep out from behind me, "No, but you did bite someone. Pretty hard, from what I can tell."

Flipping around, I smiled with relief, "Johnny!"

The fire-bender beside my examination table smirked, and, as always, flicked the cover off the lighter, and back on, and back off…

I stared at the flame curiously, then turned back to John, "Who did I bite?"

He chuckled, "Bobby. Hey, what happened, anyway? How come you didn't tell us you were in the bathroom, Dex?"

I groaned as my memory came back, and glared at him, "Who is she?!"

"Who?"

"That- that **chic** in **my** chair!"

"Oh…her name's Rogue. Bobby's taken a liking to her. She arrived here yesterday with, uhm…that guy."

I followed the direction of his finger and tilted my head, examining the man on the table beside me, "Who is he?"

"His name's Logan, I think. He's a tough one, though. I wouldn't mess with him, if I were you."

I sighed in exasperation and lay back down, "What happened?"

He leaned forward, "You shot lasers outta your _eyes_, Ciara Dexter. And you started to **float**."

"**Float**?"

He nodded.

I breathed in a shaky breath, "How am I going to **do **it, Johnny?! I could seriously injure someone with these episodes!"

John sat back, "Hey, don't cry, Dex. **Please**, don't cry. I **hate **when chics turn on the waterworks."

I laughed bitterly, but nodded, I had to pull myself together, "Right…sorry."

He smiled, "Hey, that's what I'm here for."

I swallowed, "Speaking of being here, where's Bobby?"

He shook his head, "Out with Rogue. Honestly, it's like he never has time for his real friends anymore!"

"Are they…you know?"

He shook his head, "Na. Her powers won't make that possible. She can't make any physical contact whatsoever. She has to wear gloves, or she'll suck the life out of someone."

Even in my anger, I felt a pang of guilt. She and I, we were very similar. I had control issues, she had power problems. We were both misfits from the misfits, in a way.

The next thing I knew, it was the next day, and I woke to voices:

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"…if I hurt you."

There was a bit of a pause before my sister smiled at the guy -Logan- and walked over to the cat-scan machine.

"So…couldn't wait to get my shirt off again, huh?"

I couldn't help but laugh at my sister's shocked face. They both turned to me, and I raised an eyebrow shyly, "Was I supposed to hear that?"

Logan shrugged, "I don't care."

Jean rolled her eyes, "Logan, this is my sister, Ciara Dexter."

That word 'sister' seemed to capture his attention. He smiled at me. I smiled back, "My friends just call me Dex. You're welcome to as well, if you like."

"Great. We friends now?"

I shrugged, as he had done, "I don't care."

Jean rolled her eyes and Logan chuckled as he was being put into the MRI, "I think I'm going to like you, kid."

Jean turned to me, feeling my forehead, "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, I just…" I sighed, "Why did it have to be me?! I'm cursed, Jean! I could kill someone, someday! And…the pain's increasing! Each time it happens, I grow more and more out of control! Johnny said I **bit **Bobby…"

Jean hugged me, "Five seconds after you bit him and he dropped you, lasers shot out of your eyes, right where Bobby's head would have been." She turned my chin to face her, smiling down at me, "Honey, no matter what anyone says, you saved Bobby's life last night by biting him."

"But…I…I still hurt him…"

She sighed, "He **did** bleed a bit after that…"

"See?! I need to be locked up, or…or…" I began to sob, "…put down!"

Jean froze, and tears filled her eyes. She gripped my shoulders, "Don't you **dare** talk like that! As long as I am your sister you are going nowhere, do you hear me?!"


	4. A Roomate

After a nap and an aspirin, Jean let me go, though she insisted that I needed to shower and eat something as quickly as possible.

Shutting the door to my room, I was surprised to find the girl, Rogue, sitting crisscrossed on the extra bed, staring wide-eyed at me. Now, I had nothing against girls, I really didn't, but I'd been best friends with boys for so long, I never considered taking a girl under my wing, especially one who wanted to take my Bobby from me. But, by the look of her, she was scared, and I wouldn't blame her.

I didn't really know how to open up to girls, so I just decided to act as I always had. Hopefully she wouldn't scream and run away at the fact that I wasn't too fond of shopping…

I tossed her a warm smile, and gripped my extra clothes, "It's alright, I won't hurt you. I promise. I'm a good guy."

I winced and instantly thought, 'stupid, stupid, stupid thing to say, Ciara! Way to go and ruin a good impression!' But Rogue's face softened and she smiled, looking relaxed. She offered a gloved hand,

"Uhm, hi. I'm Rogue."

I shook it, "Hi. I'm Ciara. Ciara Dexter. But you can call me-"

"-Dex." She nodded, smiling, "Bobby's told me so much about you."

I tilted my head, smile growing, "He has, has he?"

She nodded, "He was so worried about you, when you…"

I nodded, and she sighed, "I'm sorry I took your room. I can-"

"No, no, please stay. My sister used to bunk with me, but she has a boyfriend now, so…"

"She lives with him?"

I nodded.

"It hasn't been the same without Jean. I wouldn't mind another roommate."

She smiled, "Scott and Jean are a nice couple. I've seen the way they look at each other…"

I shrugged, "Yeah. I've known them since it was just us, so…I guess. Um…do you mind if I…take a shower?"

"Oh, oh, of course! Yes, go for it!"

I smirked, "Do you want to get a bite to eat with me after? I haven't really had anything yet, and it will only take a few minutes…"

She smiled, "Yes. And…take your time. I may not know you that well, but, I understand that you've been through a lot."

I smiled, "Thanks, Rogue. You know, I think I'm going to like you."

She giggled, and I stepped into the bathroom, starting the water and stripping, ready to start fresh…


	5. Little Things

**Chapter Three**

The scolding water trickled down my back as I finished spreading the body wash over my legs, and I shook my head, turning off the facet and spitting out the stray water in my mouth.

I squeezed the water out of my locks and threw back the shower curtain, stepping onto the rug in front of it and snatching a towel out of the cabaret, drying my hair and body.

I smiled at my extra-large Superman t-shirt, throwing it over my head. Then came the panties, and I threw on my black sweat-pants, running a brush through my hair. Suddenly, I remembered what I'd been feeling in the bathroom a day ago. I glared at the mirror, squeezing my hips and sucking in my stomach, turning to glance at my side.

The one thing I'd never been proud of, was that I was born of pre-mature birth. I was four months early out of the womb. That's why I had weird toes and I barely reached 5 ft. I was **tiny**. A misfit. Rogue was almost 6 ft. She was **gorgeous**. And…

I gulped: Bobby **liked **her. **Of course **he did. Yes, my crush on him was obvious. Even John knew I liked Bobby as much as I did. It had started in middle school, and it never really went away. I felt butterflies rise in my stomach every time he smiled at me…but I knew it could never be. I didn't want him to fall in love and marry me while my powers were still unstable. I could have a bad dream and kill him in my sleep. He didn't deserve a life like that!

He **did **deserve a happy life, though. I sighed and thought of Rogue. He could be happy with her. He was strong. He could handle even her.

Me, I was a ticking time bomb.

One more glance in the mirror before I rolled my eyes at myself and opened the door, spotting Rogue sitting crisscrossed on her bed, again, buried in the same book. Though, this time, she was wearing a skin-tight black tank-top and black sweatpants.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and I knocked on the door-frame. Rogue's head shot up from her book. I smirked, "I'm done. I hope I didn't take too long."

She smiled, "That was quick. Let's go!"

I bolted for the door and threw it open. Turning to Rogue, who was just sliding off the bed, I smirked,

"Race ya!"

I took off. I laughed as Rogue started behind me, bolting down the stairs and making for the table. Our table. I laughed and sat on it in victory, breathing heavily and flopping in my seat, noting John and Bobby's absence.

Rogue sat beside me in Bobby's seat, breathing heavily, "Let's not do that again."

I shrugged, "As you wish."

She smiled, "That's what Bobby says when he teases me."

_When a boy teases a girl, it means he likes her. He wants to capture her attention._

Again, I forced down a lump in my throat, swallowing and smiling, shaking my head as if I thought he was an idiot.

Rogue continued with the subject, "Did you come up with that?"

I smiled: I had. I nodded, but I didn't want to talk for fear of my voice cracking…then, my stomach growled.

She laughed, "C'mon, you're hungry."


	6. Alex Pettyfer

My eyes blinked rapidly in protest to the bright light shimmering across the room through the open window. I groaned and sat up, stretching as I did so and smiling across the room at Rogue, still knocked out cold and flopped onto her side, snoring softly.

I grinned and slipped out of bed, tip-toeing towards the bathroom and shutting the door, searching for my contact case in the midst of all Rogue's new makeup Jean had given her. Finally finding it, I hissed a silent victory and put them in, blinking until my vision was restored.

I shrugged at my appearance and tied my hair up in a messy bun, slipping out the door and skipping down the stairs in my bright red sweat-pants and a white tank.

A few early-risers met me downstairs, including my boys. I hadn't seen Bobby since the incident, and it had been praying on my mind for quite some time, now. To surprise them, I flopped down unexpectedly, smirking at my favorite movie that was on demand: _I Am Number Four._

"I LOVE this movie!" I gushed.

John smirked like I was an idiot, and Bobby shook his head at my reaction, throwing an arm across my shoulders. I had to force my body out of freezing in response to this. Instead, I smiled, willing my cheeks not to redden.

"That's because you like to stare at Alex Petitioner with his shirt off, shouting out his lover's name…" He teased leaning into me and bending my body back a little.

I laughed, shoving him off me and flopping across Johnny's lap by accident:

"Whoa, shit!"

I giggled up at his startled face. The sharp features of his jaw, his eyes widened in surprise, his hands up in surrender…his lips parted just slightly…

_WHAT?!_

My eyes widened in shock at my disobedient thoughts and I shot up, sliding in-between my boys, cheeks burning. It wore off after a while, but even then I kept stealing curious glances at both Johnny and Bobby as the movie continued. Bobby had thrown his arm across my shoulders and began biting his nails absently, leaning into me a tad.  
Johnny wasn't really one for any physical contact, to be honest. He sat pulling himself as far away from me as could be possible for this couch, undoubtedly still recovering from my accidental "klutziness" onto his lap, but both his legs were thrown on my own lap as he stretched out, more comfortable now.

"Dex?"

"Ya?"

I turned, and Rogue stood there in her innocent, fuzzy red pajamas, glancing at us, our positions. Her eyes kept flicking to Bobby, who hadn't bothered to turn to her, yet.

She seemed…almost- jealous?- of my connection with the Iceman. In a way, I was thrilled. In another, I wasn't. I'd grown fond of her, I'd hate for there to be a conflict because of this…

"Aren't you coming with us?"

I gave a quizzical eyebrow, "Going where? With…who was it, again?"

Jean suddenly appeared out of nowhere, holding a pile of neatly-folded clothes. She hugged Rogue in friendly greeting,

"Oh, forgot to tell you, did I?" She turned to me, seriously, "We're going on a shopping run."

The TV had been muted suddenly, and the two boys turned to face her, looking from me to her in horror.

Jean gave me, "the look."

_'Nothing you can say will change my mind. Rogue asked if you specifically were coming too. She doesn't know really anyone else…come. **Now**.'_

John smirked, "_Dex _shopping? That's like telling a monkey to climb up your-"

I slapped a hand over his stupid little mouth, "-Of course I am! Silly me, I must have been so wrapped up in this movie! I'll go…"

Jean offered me the pile of clothes.

"…try on this lovely outfit!" I shook the boys' limbs off of me and headed off toward the staircase.

"O, by the way, Bobs…"

He turned to me, eyes gleaming, and I smirked proudly:

"-his name is Alex _Pettyfer_."


	7. SHOPPING

**Chapter Four**

I hated shopping. I **really **hated shopping.

"Oh, Dex, this would look _fantastic _with your gorgeous eyes!"

I wanted to scream in protest against the dress shoved in my face. The mall would officially be the death of me. All the way here the girls that tagged along sang the same song: _What Makes You Beautiful _by _One Direction_, over and over and **over **again! Oh, and I used to love One Direction…  
As soon as we arrived Rogue tugged me off into that PINK store that's totally _cheap_, and then she asked me to try on more and more clothing, and _then _everyone else walked in on my modeling, and _now _I'm prancing around like a pony in the midst of screaming squealing girls insisting I buy outfit after outfit!

And, unfortunately, Jean and Storm merely stood in the back smirking and watching me squirm like an impatient infant. Oh, how I wanted to tug all that firey hair out right now!

The dress was a teal green color with small pockets along the breasts and came with a large chunky brown belt with a plastic gold buckle. It came down to my knees and buttoned up along the blouse. I opened my mouth to protest, to insist that Rogue herself would try it on and buy it because I'd never really worn a dress before…but Jean piped up, "I'll help you fit it, dear."

She practically shoved me into the dressing room and held up the dress, "Please try it on."

"B- but- but…"

"You'll try it on, you'll like it, and I will buy it for you."

"But…"

She gave me "the look" again.

I sighed and stripped down, allowing her to help slip the dress over my head, my back to the mirror. She fastened the buttons and tugged the dress down a little more to get the wrinkles out while I fumbled with the chunky belt.

She stepped back and smiled, "My god…Dex you look _beautiful_! Quick, let's show the girls!"

We stepped out, and a series of gasps echoed throughout the area. I think a few older girls sniffled.

I smirked and shifted awkwardly, "Aw, shucks! You're all cooing at me like I'd just come out in my wedding dress or something…!"

Then came the heat flash. My eyes widened and Jean met my gaze at once. She began hissing orders and shoved me back into the changing room.

"Look at me! Keep your eyes on me! Help me take this off her!" She snapped at Storm, who'd rushed into the room.

So there I was, stripping down in a small changing room while squeezing my eyes shut and biting down on my tongue. I don't know how they'd managed but Jean and Storm had me fully clothed in under three minutes. Half of the girls rushed me out with Storm while Jean and the other half stayed behind to pay for their clothes.

I felt like a tiger was ripping my side up to shreds. The next thing I remember was floating again, drifting peacefully to the back of the school bus…


	8. Discovering

_"They're getting worse, Professor. This is the closest pattern her powers have ever come in. She's gained four new powers in under two days. Usually it takes months for another to develop, but…"_

_Crying. Jean was crying._

_"It's safe to say that after long there won't be much else to expect but the unexpected, my dear. Ciara is quite…"_

_What? What am I, Professor?_

_"…unpredictable."_

_Oh, no! He's…he's going to throw me out!_

_"…you hurt me. You hurt me really bad…"_

_Bobby?! Oh, god, no!_

_"Betray you? Of course. How else can I cope…?"_

_Rogue? But…_

_"There's not much else we can do, but run away. Run away with me…"_

_Johnny?! But…WHAT?!_

I flinched at the cold hands against the sides of my head. My lips parted slightly and my eyes shot open. I screamed and shot forward-

"Whoa, easy there, hotshot!"

Johnny. Bobby. Rogue. Chairs. Horowitz. Reading. Out loud.

_Phew._

I breathed a sigh of relief and flopped onto my back once more.

"What was it this time?"

"You tell us."

I pondered what was new…what _was _new with my perspective? I sat up,

"Where's the Professor? Jean?"

Johnny shrugged, "X-Ray room."

I closed my eyes:

_"…we'll just have to find another way to grasp control…"_

"They want to find another way for me to control myself."

I opened my eyes, "Where's Scott?"

Johnny laughed in disbelief and Bobby raised an eyebrow, "You're not…serious?"

"Fine. Let me see if I can find him myself…"

I was in a hallway. Then I was down the stairs. I arrived at Scott's door and looked inside.

…He'd stolen my murder mystery book, the cheeky bugger!

I opened my eyes and snapped my fingers, "Stole my book, the little bugger!"

The boys laughed, Rogue caught on and giggled a bit. I smirked, "Wow…!"


	9. Rogue's Dilemma

I jumped at the sound of doors slamming…footsteps…

I glanced over at the bed in the corner, sitting up in panic at the empty sheets, "Rogue…Rogue?! Rogue, where are you?!"

I ran towards the clump of kids in the hallway standing in a doorway I didn't recognize. I shoved a few of them out of my way before running inside. My sister knelt on the floor, panic in her voice,

"Scott, grab a pillow!"

Scott rushed past, and I looked over Jean only to spot Logan gasping on the floor. Rogue spun around, near to tears, "I- It was an accident!"

She was trembling as she escaped out the door.

"Rogue…!"

I followed her into the room and shut the door quietly, flicking on the light on my side of the room, "Rogue, honey…what happened?"

My protective side coming out, I remembered how Jean had dealt with situations like these, so I tried to remember what she had done.

Rogue's face was buried into her pillow, and the poor girl was bawling her eyes out, muttering everything that had happened in the last few minutes. All I could do was sit on the bed and gently rub circles into her back as she cried, since I couldn't properly hear her, singing a few lullaby's I knew by heart softly, trying to soothe her. After a bit, she silenced, but I continued singing, attempting to lull her to sleep.


	10. A Dilemma of My Very Own Goodbye

Rogue had gone back to bed an hour ago.

It had taken a while to be positive, but when I heard the soft rhythm of air moving softly in and out in the exchange of carbon-dioxide and oxygen I knew so well , I smiled and tip-toed towards the door, shutting the light off before making my escape.

I sighed and stalked to the kitchen, thankful for the silence, for once. I found an older container of cookie dough ice cream in the back of the freezer and sighed, tearing off the top and groaning when I found it was melted into an ice cream smoothie/puddle. There was a clump still frozen, so I shrugged and dug my spoon into it, making for the TV room.

I was surprised to find Jamie gone, and in his place…

My heart lurched in my throat.

_Bobby._

I still hadn't talked to him since that morning. It had been at least forty-eight hours since our last real conversation. Lost in my thoughts, I didn't notice Bobby turn around and spot me.

"Hey, Dex."

I flinched and snapped back to attention, meeting his eyes. He smiled warmly at me, and patted the seat next to him. I hesitated after his head faced the screen once more, and gulped, forcing my heart back into my chest before sliding next to him, tapping on the plastic container nervously. To my horror, he noticed this, and peeked into the container. Frowning, he looked back up at me.

Noting the look of embarrassment on my face, his eyes softened, and he gently took the container from me, blew into it, and handed it back to me.

I was surprised to find the ice cream now frozen solid. I chuckled a bit at this, and Bobby smiled at me, "What?"

Relief flooded through me when he spoke. Somehow, his tone reassured me about my doubts.

I smiled wide, teasing, glancing up at him, "You're getting better, Iceman. You froze it solid. Now I'll have to wait for it to thaw so I can actually sink my spoon into it."

He smirked at the nickname and answer, patting my knee…and that's when I saw the scar.

I hadn't been able to properly see the damage I'd caused to him from the night I found I could levitate before now, and I reacted to the whopper as anyone would. I gripped his wrist, and looked up at him in shock at the size of it, "I- I'm so, so sorry, Bobby, I didn't mean to…I- I didn't…"

"I know, I know. Shh…"

In a second, the container was taken from me and set on the coffee table in front of us, and I was enveloped in my best friend's arms, crying as he held me. When I had relaxed, I suddenly realized that Bobby was **holding **me. My head resting on his chest. Curious, I pressed my ear harder against his chest…and I froze.

My heart was pounding, but his…his was normal. Relaxed. Unaffected by the fact that I was pressed against him…

…he didn't feel the same way.

Now, all I wanted to do was scream. I wanted to scream and kick and cry and thrash and-

"Don't be sad. Don't be afraid of me. This," He held up his arm where the imprint of my teeth sat, "Is nothing compared to what could've happened if you hadn't done it. My head could've been blown off by the-"

"-by **my** powers."

I sniffled and sat up, broken. Bruised. Disheveled. And -I glanced into Bobby's eyes- unloved.

I nodded, and looked down at my hands, choking on my tears…

And suddenly, I was hit with a revelation.

"…I need to leave."

The moment the words left my mouth, I knew.

"What?!" Bobby tilted my head up to look at him. He held up his hand, "It doesn't hurt. It's alright! It's just a scratch!"

"No, Bobby. It's not just about that," I assured him, almost laughing with relief, touching his wrist and pushing his arm down.

"They're getting worse, Bobby. I need to learn to control them…I can't do it, here."

"What? What's getting worse?"

I spoke in almost a whisper, still in my tranced state, "My nightmares. My power surges…everyone is in danger because of me!" I sat back, "Bobby, if I don't leave now…I don't know what'll happen!"

Bobby shook his head furiously, choking, "No! No, you can't! I won't let you!"

This time I heard the pain in his voice: he was scared.

"Oh, Bobby…"

I cupped his chin with my hands and laughed sadly…and before I knew what I was doing, I was leaning forward.

I don't know what had come over me, or why I did it, but I pressed my lips against his. The world spun, and I was happy to know what his lips tasted like before I left. His cold hand strayed behind my neck…and I remembered what I had to do. Bobby was no longer mine.

I gripped his hand and sat back, nodding and smiling like an idiot. It was bold, it was stupid…and it was perfect. Even though the feeling wasn't mutual between us, I really did care about Bobby, and that, I knew, would never change. But, it would also put him in danger, and I couldn't afford that. I didn't want him to get hurt, much less by my own hand.

I gulped and ran my fingers through his gelled hair, "Goodbye, Iceman," I whispered.

I stood and ran down the corridor, blocking out his calls after me. I ran into the room and slammed the door, locking it and flipping on the light, stirring Rogue awake.

"Wh-what…? Dex…?"

I smiled sadly and shrugged, "Rogue…Rogue; I have to go, now."

She sat up, "What?!"

I tore my backpack out from under my bed and began to shove as much clothes as I could into it, along with a bunch of snacks I stole from the kitchen and all my savings. Rogue tore the sheets off of herself and stomped over to me,

"Y-you can't just _leave_! I won't let you!"

I bit my lip and grabbed the letters I had written. I handed the stack to Rogue, "Please give these to them, for me, Rogue."

She shook her head, "I'm coming with you."

I shook my head furiously, "No, Rogue. You can't. You must understand that I am a danger to everyone around here. I need to go somewhere where I can learn how to use my powers properly _without_ anyone getting hurt…"

I froze when I picked up the picture of the boys and I. It was from a few years ago when we were on the middle school basketball team. Johnny was holding the basketball and glaring at Bobby, who'd pinched him seconds before. Bobby was gripping the trophy we'd won with one hand, and the other was wrapped around my waist.

That sent me finally into tears. The realization that I **had **to leave home…that there was no other choice…I sniffled and cried, hugging Rogue tightly after shoving it into my backpack.

Tears were in her eyes too, when I pulled away, "Please don't leave us, Ciara…"

I shook my head, "You've been a terrific friend, Rogue. I can only pray I'll be able to see you again."

The handle to the door jiggled a little, then a lot, and then the banging started, "Open the door! Open the door, Ciara! Now!"

I sniffled and turned to Rogue, "Take care of them for me?"

She simply nodded and made me sniffle with another watery hug. I wrapped my yarn bracelet around her wrist, "Give me at least these next few months. If I don't come back…"

"Now don't you talk like that. I'll see you again no matter what it takes."

I let go of her and smiled, gesturing to the letters, "You'll give those out, won't you?"

She smiled through her tears and nodded. The commotion outside the door became louder, and I recognized the voices of Scott, Jean and Johnny. I sighed, clutching my backpack straps across my shoulders, "Time to go."

I opened the window, took a deep breath and jumped, closing my eyes and bidding myself to levitate. The wind whipped across my face, but as I opened my eyes I found myself landing safely on the ground. Wasting no time, I climbed into the nearest vehicle I could find, Jean's scooter, and took off as fast as it could go.  
I glanced behind me and sighed in content: if I had waited any longer, they would have been able to stop me. Bobby's eyes gleamed sorrow, and behind him, John's did too. Their bodies crammed into the window, and I heard their calls for me, growing more desperate as I drove further away from the school.

"This isn't goodbye; I promise!" I called, hoping they could hear me.

_"We are going to miss you so much, Ciara. You've been like a sister and daughter to us; all of us."_

I smiled, closing my eyes to answer the Professor:

_I need to get my powers under control. Until then, I cannot stay at the school…you must understand that I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't have to._

There was a pause, and his answer made me smile, tears falling freely down my face.

_"Until we meet again, Ciara Dexter. Good luck."_


	11. Progress

**This is where it switches over to the second movie's story line, so...bare with me :)**

**Chapter Six**

"My brother asked you a simple question."

"Why you being such a dick?"

"Yeah, why you being such a dick?!"

John snickered and flicked his lighter, remembering the look on Ciara's face the first time she'd seen what he could do. He missed her so badly, it was plain to see it on his and Bobby's faces that they were hurting. Bobby coped with it by hooking up with Rogue, and John coped with it by doing what he'd always done: he acted like a jerk.

"Because I can," He answered, and his friends sniggered along with him.

The boy growled once more, "Can, I have, a light?"

John flipped it again, "Sorry, can't help you out, pal." And he laughed.

"John, knock it off."

Rogue sighed. Ever since Ciara left, John hadn't been himself, though he would never admit it. She glanced over at her boyfriend, Bobby, and smiled at him as he agreed with her, insisting John stop showing off. Ever since Ciara left, Bobby'd been distant. He'd asked her if she wanted to go out a few days after the letter she'd given him from Ciara, but she knew it was because of Ciara Bobby had done it.

Either way…she was falling for the Iceman.

The human boy smirked and turned to look at Rogue in a creepy way, while Bobby and John scrapped it out.

"Oh, for her? I can't help it if your girlfriend's getting excited."

"I don't think she's getting excited," Bobby snapped.

The creepy guy ignored them, raising his eyebrows at her. She scoffed at him and turned away, glancing at Bobby.

John sniggered, "All right, cool down, just trying to have a good time here, alright?"

Bobby glared at him, "I think you're the only one having a good time."

That distraction was all the unfriendly teen needed to reach over and pluck the lighter from John's hand.

"Hey!" John growled, standing. His brother guarded him as he lit the cigarette, blowing smoke in John's face, "That's real cute, man," John remarked sarcastically.

Then, he had an idea. He glanced over at the cigarette, stepped back and smirked, winking.

In a flash, the cigarette burned down and fire lit the teen's jacket, sending him flying backwards in surprise, and whacking at his jacket, attempting and failing at smothering the flames.

Bobby and Rogue stood as well. Without thinking, Bobby used his ice to put out the flames, and everyone stared at him in wide-eyed shock…and froze with the looks still on their faces.

The mutant teens blinked, confused. Rogue turned to her boyfriend, "Bobby, what did you do?"

"I didn't do **this**."

"No, I did."

They all looked up, surprised to see the Professor headed their way. He looked at John, disappointment and annoyance flashed in his hazel eyes, "The next time you feel like showing off…don't."

_"Think…would Ciara enjoy seeing you like this, John?"_

John cast his eyes down and clenched his fists.

_I- It hurts, Professor. Not knowing…it just hurts. _

_"I know. But something tells me she won't hide, forever. She'll be back in one piece, John. We just can't say when."_


	12. Memories

Walking down the corridor, Bobby sighed and absent-mindedly walked up to the only door with freezer and burn marks running down it. Ciara's name was carved into it, and the door seemed worn out, because it'd become somewhat of a thinking post. Rogue insisted she be moved into another room, and that this door be locked until Ciara's return. Since then, whenever someone had a problem, they would pick the lock and walk inside, rubbing their fingers across the door in respect of her when they went in. This included Jean, Scott and Storm; even though they knew no one should go in there.

Bobby glanced from left to right, before picking the lock, and quietly sliding the door open, shutting it behind him, afterwards.

This was the very spot he stood, watching her fly away on her sister's scooter. At first, he was hurt and angry…and then he read her letter, and he understood why she needed to go so suddenly. He touched his lips, as he always did when thinking about her.

When Rogue had left the room, she'd taken everything with her, so that part of the room was completely stripped. Ciara only had a few minutes, plus, only a backpack to shove everything in, so most of her stuff was still here. He knew it was wrong, but he couldn't stop himself from peeking under her bed. He didn't know what he expected to find, but what he found made him smile wide.

There was a shoebox under there, with a picture of him, Ciara and John, with their arms thrown around one-another's shoulders, holding ice cream up to their mouths.

He slid open the box, and was surprised to discover a variety of memories: newspaper clippings, notebook pages, pictures, drawings…

His breath caught in his throat as he spied a small notebook, filled to the brim with more memories, her own thoughts printed on the pages. He tucked the box behind his jacket and sighed, taking one last look around the room before slipping out, un-noticed.


	13. Thumbs Wars and Sickening Thorns

A few hours later, Rogue slid onto the couch beside her boyfriend, smiling. He seemed to be deep in thought, and somehow, she knew, he was thinking about Ciara.

She was angered by the thought of being chosen second, but let it pass quickly with a shake of her head. She gripped his shoulder and he turned to her, "You okay?"

He smiled, "Yeah, yeah."

She held up her gloved thumb. He rose an eyebrow. She rolled her eyes, "I challenge you, to a thumb war."

He smiled, "Fine."

She won the first round. They tried again.

She won the second round. They tried again.

"You're dead." He stated, laughing, "You're so dead."

She laughed, "You're dead…"

He found himself staring at her lips. Before he knew it, he began to lean forward. She gulped, "I…I don't wanna hurt you." She whispered.

He was frustrated: _I'm NOT delicate! EVERYONE thinks I'm not able to keep myself from being hurt! STOP acting like I'm made of china! _To hide this, though, he smiled, "I'm not afraid."

The two mutants behind him snickered, and one showed the other a picture of Rogue and Bobby kissing, Bobby looked like he was being electrocuted. They laughed.

She shied away as he leaned forward…and the motor of a bike caught her attention. She turned towards the sound and smiled at Bobby, tugging him towards the front door…


	14. Sweet Escape

**Chapter Six**

_I flopped onto my bunk, exhausted and sweaty. Three extra hours of practicing today was not what I'd had in mind, but it had to be done._

_I shot up at the sound of a car door slamming, and footsteps approached._

_"Wade!" I hissed, looking down at the warrior curled into a ball on his bed. I teleported down there, "Wade, wake up! Somebody's coming!"_

_He stirred, but refused to wake, muttering something about Storm being seductive…or something creepy like that. I clenched my teeth and spun around, gasping as a gloved hand covered my mouth very suddenly. Before I could do anything to calm myself, my powers kicked in and darkness consumed me, and with a 'whoosh!' I disappeared from sight._

I shot up and gasped, breathing heavily…I'd done it…I'd **finally **done it!

The dorm room was exactly as I'd left it- minus the fact that Rogue was gone along with all of her things.

I stood and slid off the squeaky bed as silent as I possibly could and walked over to the door; jiggling the handle…it was locked. I sighed, wondering how it had come to this. With one swipe of my fist, the door flew off its hinges into the wall.  
The first reaction I heard was footsteps. I gulped and ran the opposite direction of them, jogging down the steps I had missed so badly.

Then came the helicopters, which resulted in me waking the children in a desperate attempt to hide my identity in the darkness and save them, hurrying them along and begging them to listen to me. I eventually found Rogue in a room with Kitty and Kate, waking the girls quickly.

Rogue recognized my voice immediately and embraced me, awkwardly. I stepped back, "H- how's John?"

Rogue shrugged, "He's a jerk. As usual. He misses you."

"…and Bobby?"

She smiled dreamily like a young girl in love at his name, "He tried to kiss me, today."

My heart sank a bit, but I swallowed the lump in my throat, "Good. You belong together, never let anyone tell you otherwise."

And then came the screaming. And the shooting.

We covered our eyes as we tore down the hallway we thought the kids had gone down, but between the screaming, shooting and darkness, there was no way to tell.

Rogue turned to me as I ceased and squeezed my eyes shut, "What are you doing?!"

"Trying to concentrate, woman!"

"What?"

My eyes snapped open, "_Night-vision_ is the _bomb_!"

And then I heard it through the chaos:

"Rogue! Rogue!"

My heart stopped. Rogue ran towards the sound,

"Bobby!"

John was with him.

They both stopped: "_Ciara?_"

I swallowed what felt like a blob of glue in my throat as my heart pounded at the sight of them, "I-"

I couldn't finish, seeing as the window behind me shattered into a gazillion pieces. Both of us girls cried out and I ran after the three, running into John, who gripped my wrist, tugging me along, "Where the hell were you, Dex?! Do you know how worried Bobby's been?!"

I smirked, knowing what he really meant, "What's the matter, Pyro, can't stand it when girls hide?"

"Pyro?"

We caught up the Bobby and Rogue, "It means fire, genius. Too bad you always fall asleep in Greek Mythology."

He smiled at me fondly as we trotted down the staircase, but froze as soon as we reached the bottom, people with flashlights and guns blocking our escape.

I growled and stepped forward, clenching my fists, scrunching my nose, "Don't you **ever** think you can just attack our school and get away with it, you warthogs!"

My three friends watched as I teleported all around the room, kicking soldiers into walls and knocking them out with my bare fists…and then I found myself in a very deadly situation…

Logan cried out as he jumped down from the balcony, bringing most of the soldiers down with him, including the one strangling me.

I held my throat and coughed as I ran back to my friends, who suffocated me with questions of, "Are you okay?" "Are you hurt?" "How did you do that?" "How do you feel?"

I just nodded and ceased coughing, gripping Rogue and John's hands and pulling them forward, Bobby and Logan in tow.

I shoved them into the secret chamber and turned to Logan, "I can help."

"Yeah, I know. I saw you…I got this taken care of. You watch Rogue for me, okay, kid?"

I rolled my eyes and nodded, moving to close the door: "Oh, and kid?"

"Logan?"

He smirked, ruffling my hair, "I missed ya, squirt."

I laughed, closing the secret door behind me and running after the others.

"Wait, wait! You guys have got to do something, they're gonna kill him!" Rogue called after the boys, who stopped and turned to her, wide-eyed.

"He can handle himself, let's go!" John objected.

I sighed loudly and crossed my arms, glaring at him…and that's when the boys finally seemed to notice it.

I was now grown to Rogue's height. My hair had darkened and hung loosely down to my waist. I wore a grey tank-top and black sweat-pants that night, but sadly no shoes, though it didn't really bother me, much. My eyes flashed with annoyance as I leaned on my side, willing them to quit checking me out.

Rogue looked over at me, then at Bobby, eyes pleading.

He nodded, taking his girlfriend's hand and leading her back up the secret tunnel.

John stepped forward, eyes blazing with a sudden dangerous anger, "You never answered my question, Dexter."

I kept quiet, jaw set as I had been taught. He pounded his fist against the wall, teeth gnashing and immense anger bubbling up inside him.

"Dammit, John!" I snapped, "That really is _none_ of your business!"

He pinned me against the wall, hands on either side of me, face softening, "It _does_ if I _care_ about you."

I was shocked speechless at the true sincerity in his eyes, the way he looked at me…he _meant _it. He really _meant_ it!

I sighed, "John-"

As soon as I heard footsteps resembling their return, I gripped his hand instead of replying, "C'mon!"

The others soon caught up, with Logan, and I ran up to a motorcycle parked by a blue car. Logan raised an eyebrow as he ushered the others into the car, "You aren't coming with us?"

"If I had to choose between being squashed into the backseat of a small car with two smelly boys who haven't showered since yesterday morning and taking a motorcycle…" I leaned forward, clipping a helmet onto my head, "I'd choose the motorcycle."

"I'm driving!" John insisted.

Logan stopped him, "Hey, maybe next time."

He got in and they all buckled.

"This is Cyclops' car," Bobby breathed.

"Oh yeah?" Logan stabbed the ignition with one of his claws, and they roared out of the driveway.

"What the hell was that, back there?" John asked.

"Striker," Logan replied, "His name is Striker."

"Who is he?" Rogue asked.

"I can't remember."

Rogue turned her attention to her wrist and smiled, tugging off the dog-tag and handing it to Logan, "Here. This is yours."

After a few seconds, John scooted up, "I don't like uncomfortable silences."

Rogue glared, "What are you doing?"

**_"Ba ba ba da da!'_**

They all cringed at the loud music booming out of the speakers. I pulled up closer beside them, "What are you doing?"

I was ignored as the radio sunk down and a machine stuck out.

"I don't think that's the CD player," John said.

"Sit down," Logan grumbled, plucking the device from the machine.

"Hang on to that, Logan," I shouted to him excitedly, "That's Scott's awesome cellphone! I know how to work it! Umm, food for thought…where are we headed, exactly?!"

"Jean and Storm are in Boston, we'll head that way."

Bobby sighed, "My parents live in Boston."

"Good."


	15. The Monster of Jealousy IS Real

**Chapter Eight**

I had never felt more awkward in my entire life. I didn't really know my boys that well anymore, seeing as I hadn't seen them for months, and now I was visiting Bobby's parents, again. They were nice, but they didn't know anything about our real lives or what we did for a living.

Bobby had left to go give Rogue some clothes that had been his mother's, and when I watched him go, jealousy boiled in my stomach.

_"He almost kissed me, today."_

Rogue's voice wheeled through my head… _"He almost kissed me…"_

"Here, knock yourself out, kid."

Logan tossed the phone at me, walking into the kitchen to snag a beer. I rolled my eyes and as I dialed, Storm's voice immediately connected,

_"Hello? Scott?"_

"Oh, god, Storm, you don't know how good it is to hear your voice, again."

From the corner of my eye, I watched John jog down the stairs in borrowed jeans. He smiled at me, hearing my greeting on the phone.

_"Ciara! Oh my God! Are you alright, honey?! Where did you go?! Who did you see?!"_

I laughed, "It's a very interesting, very long story. I'll tell you all about it, but we need you guys to come and pick us up."

_"Sweetie?"_

My heart leaped, "Jean?! Oh, it's so good to hear your voice again!"

She laughed, _"You already said that, Dex."_

"Well, you're my sister so I'm saying it again!"

_"Where are you?"_

"Bobby's. You remember where that is, don't you?"

_"Oh course! And you better think of a good excuse, this time, missy. You are leaving zero details out, you hear me?! Don't you dare ever do that again!"_

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, Jean…"

_"Good. Hang in there for the next half hour or so, alright? We'll be right there."_

She hung up.

Not exactly sure on how to close the phone, I fiddled with it a bit, and then just let it go into the trash. John laughed at me, "What did you do that for?"

My eyes flicked about the room, and I found that we were alone. I gulped, "Sometimes, you just…have to let go, you know?" I sighed, "Johnny-"

He sighed, stepping forward, "Dex, when you left, I didn't know what to do. Didn't know how to cope. Bobby hooked up with Rogue, but…" He stepped even closer, "You're my best friend. And I am never, letting you go again. I promise."

I shifted from foot-to-foot awkwardly, "You _really_ shouldn't say stuff like that. I'm dangerous. Johnny, I-"

"I witnessed what you did back there. Night-Vision?! Teleportation?! You could become a Series #5 mutant, Dex! You** have** control, now…I _know_ you do, 'cause you didn't leave us for nothing.'"

I moved to the couch and sighed, burying my face in my hands,

"No, Johnny, you don't understand…I-"

Suddenly, I was hit with the worst migraine I'd ever experienced. I moaned aloud and clutched my head. John seemed to understand for the first time in his life and closed his arms around me in a rare 'John-hug'. I buried my face in his chest, breathing in the scent of his cologne. I sighed, "Thank you…I missed you," I muttered into the fabric.

He smirked into my hair awkwardly, "Maybe I…missed you, too. But I'm never admitin' nothin.'"

I smirked up at him, "You've changed, you know."

"Not at all, cupcake."

With that, the door opened, and Ronny stepped in with Bobby's parents. His mother gasped, "Ciara? John?" Bobby and Rogue trotted down the steps, "Honey? Wha- Shouldn't you be at school? Who is this man?!"

"That's….Pro…fessor Logan." I smiled, turning to face him. He smiled sarcastically. Turning back to his parents, Bobby sighed, "There's something I need to tell you."


	16. Painful Truths

**Chapter Nine**

"So, um…when did you first know you were a- um- a-"

Bobby looked her in the eyes, so hurt that I wanted to punch something, "-mutant?" He snapped.

As the room fell into more awkward silence, Johnny's annoying flicking on the lighter was building up on everyone's list of temperament:

"Would you cut that out?" Bobby's mother, Donna snapped.

"You have to understand," Bobby's father cut in, "we thought Bobby was going to a school for the gifted."

"Bobby **is **gifted," I snapped, putting my oar in.

"We know that, we just didn't realize-" Bobby's father, Pete, tried to explain, but Donna cut him off, "-we still love you, Bobby. It's just this…mutant problem, it's-"

"-what mutant _problem_?" Logan growled.

My heart sucked into my throat and I winced, hiding my head in my hands. My migraine was increasing and my head was beginning to feel hot. I bit the inside of my cheek and clenched my fists…this wasn't going to happen. I was in control now.

Bobby's face had fallen, and Rogue slid a comforting gloved hand onto his shoulder, her only comforting gesture against what his parents were getting at.

Answering the latter question, Donna looked like a fish, opening and shutting her mouth before managing to mutter:

"Complicated."

Pete leaned forward, "What exactly are you the professor **of**, Mr. Logan?"

"Art," Logan quipped, unamused.

I muffled my hearty giggling by shoving my fist to my lips, though it was pretty hard to hold it together. I sat up, clearing my throat, trying to appear serious, but when I glanced at the first person I could see, Johnny, I could see he'd got a kick out of that one too, and I smiled wide.

Rogue tried to take the attention off of me, "Well, you should see what Bobby can do!" She protested.

As the family waited, Donna went to refresh herself by drinking some of her famous, homemade herbal tea, (trust me, you've never tasted sweeter strawberry tea) of which Bobby reached for, touching it with his ice-cold finger. The cold swept from the outside and crept its way to the middle of the cup until the strawberry herbal tea was a cup's worth of frozen-solid sugary goodness.

"I can do a lot more than that," Bobby bragged, proud of himself. I sent him an encouraging smile, of which he returned, along with a wink.

Horrified, Donna emptied it onto her tea-plate and shoved it away from her onto the coffee table. Needless to say, the cat was happy to receive such a treat, but Ronny, Bobby's brother, wasn't the least bit amused. No, he was so shaken that he took off, bolting up the stairs and slamming the door to his bedroom.

"Ronny!" Donna protested, but, as expected, he didn't turn around.

And the room was, yet again, plunged into that horrible silence filled with hurt feelings and disownmanship.

Donna nearly threw her hands up in frustration, "This is all my fault," she breathed.

"Actually, they discovered that the males are the ones with the mutant gene and pass it on, so it's his fault."

"_Really,_ Johnny?!"

He shot me an oblivious look, "What?"

I didn't answer, because my super-senses were picking up something from upstairs…

_"911, please state your emergency?"_

_"I need the police…there are people in my house, and they won't let us leave."_

My eyes widened, and I shot up from my seat on the floor, "Guys…we need to leave. Right now."

The others stood, too, "Dex, what's wrong?"

I shot a glare up the stairs and headed for the front door, "Bloody cops…!"

As we found ourselves on the porch, a squad of about thirty cops were waiting for us, arms at the ready, too.

"Drop the knives and put your hands in the air!" One beside us bellowed, stepping a little closer.

"What's going on here?"

"Ronny…" Bobby breathed.

My fingers found themselves intertwined with his, and I squeezed his hand to provide a little extra comfort…this was really hard for Bobby.

"Drop the knives!" The cop warned, again.

Donna cried out from inside as cops broke through the window.

"This is all just a misunderstanding-"

"-PUT THE KNIVES _DOWN_!"

"I CAN'T!"

The cop's hands shook. Logan sighed, "Look-"

_BOOM! /_ "Ahhh!"

Rogue screamed as Logan fell, a bullet to his head. I winced from my headache and groaned again, holding my head. I glanced up and glared at the cop,

"You bastard…ugh!"

Bobby held me once more, and tried to reason with the cops, "She- She needs a Doctor…"

"THE REST OF YOU, ON THE GROUND! NOW!"

Bobby helped my onto my stomach, an arm slung over my back, Rogue beside Johnny…who hadn't moved.

"Look, kid, I said on the ground! Now!"

"We don't want to hurt you, kid!"

I couldn't read minds, and didn't know what to expect from Johnny's facial expression, all I knew was his past self, and knowing him…this wasn't going to go well.

"You all know those dangerous mutants you hear about on the news…" He spoke with a voice of authority and raised his right hand with the lighter, grinning, "I'm the worst one."

Before anyone could even utter a swear word John's hands were manipulating fire all over the place, knocking Police off their feet, throwing cars on top of one-another and wrecking everything in its path to destroy. Needless to say, I had NEVER in ALL OF MY LIFE seen Johnny's eyes so filled with hate. And to think: half an hour ago we were cuddling on the couch!

Because of the suddenness of the situation, I couldn't think of which of my several powers to grasp at, right now! I knew my night-vision would be of no use to me, nor my super-senses…but, oh, wait! My teleportation could save some screaming people!

In a flash I was away from Bobby's grasp and diving to save a fat man with greasy hair from being crushed by one of the out-of-control flying squad cars!

I spun around to face Johnny, to scream at him to 'knock it off, for god's sake!' …but Rogue had plans of her own. She was in the middle of tugging a glove off with her teeth, and slid a pale hand up Johnny's pant-leg, inheriting his powers instantly. Both gasped from the power of the process, and Johnny's veins began to stick out like an albino squirrel among thousands of dark trees.

Of course Johnny was brought to his knees in an instant, gasping. Bobby and I shared the same look of horror, and I walked over to Rogue, tugging gently on her sleeve,

"You can release him, now."

Her eyes widened, as if waking from a dream or walking out of a trance and her hand fell to her side at once. Logan jumped to his feet in that moment, and I shrieked, for having a hairy man older than time itself nearly knock the living daylights out of you wasn't the most pleasant of thoughts.

"You're not _dead?_"

He smirked, "Disappointed, shark bait?"

I glared at him, "Really? Shark bait? That's the best you could come up with? _That's_ the one you want to go with?"

He shrugged, "I don't care."

That cracked maybe an eentsy beentsy smile outta me.

All attention was focused on the roar of the X-Jet as it settled on the lawn. I turned and sighed, "Oh…I'm in trouble."


	17. Family Hardships &Time Travel?

**Chapter Ten**

_"Gutentahk."_

I froze and turned at the sound of the familiar voice:

"Kurt!"

"Ciara! Oh, so nice to see you again, love!"

I embraced the funny blue man and smiled, immediately taking the seat next to him. Johnny sat beside me on the left and Logan squeezed in-between him and the window. The fire bender tried to meet my eyes, but I couldn't face him. I was freaked out by the fact that destruction brought out the _best _in him. Not the _worst, _but the _best_. To be honest, the Angelic Demise wasn't feeling so demised, right now after seeing how that had played out.

Storm lifted the plane into the air, but there seemed to be some bad turbulence building up, out there.

"Whoa…!"

"We'll be just fine, just experiencing some turbulence."

The plane trembled again. I gulped. My sister had turned her seat to face me, and I knew what was the be expected.

"In more ways than one," I muttered.

"What the _hell _did you think you were doing?!"

_Oh…jeepers, here we go._

"I-"

"No, you know what, I don't even want to know! I have got to get a few serious knots out of this shoelace before we can tie these shoes!"

Whoa. Okay, she never uses references like that. EVER.

I gulped, trying to reason with her, "O- okay…let's just-"

"Ugh, forget it. Just…forget it. I can't talk to you, right now."

She spun around, gaze lifting from my eyes to the layout of buttons before her.

Everyone around me shot me pitied glances, but there was one who I refused to take notice to. To try and do anything at all to break the sickening silence that followed, Logan cautiously walked up to Jean's seat, leaning against it, casually,

"How far are we?"

Jean glance up, almost- surprised? –to see him standing there, looking so normal in her otherwise crazed livelihood. She smiled, flicking another button with her thumb,

"We're just coming up on the mansion, actually."

Storm furrowed her brow, and a small tinkling noise came over the screen, "I've got two signals approaching, coming in fast..."

_"Unidentified aircraft, you have order to descend to twenty-thousand feet. Return with escort to Hendscom Air Force Base. You have 10 seconds to comply."_

"Wow, somebody's angry."

"Well I wonder why," Logan and I chorused, each shooting a glare at Johnny.

_"We are coming along beside you to escort you to Hendscom Air Force Base. Lower your altitude NOW. Repeat: lower your altitude to twenty-thousand feet. This is your last warning."_

The aircraft tilted away from our line of vision:

"They're pulling back…"

I sat forward, "Um, anyone else suspicious about this?!"

Then, suddenly, the screen seemed to be screaming at us.

"They're going to fire. Hang on!"

In an instant we were tossed around the back like potatoes. Logan fell into his seat and Kurt did that cross sign on his chest that Jews do when they're nervous and Rogue began to fumble around, desperately trying to buckle herself in. I rolled my eyes and unbuckled, strolling over to her and strapping her in, showing her that she mustn't panic.

"I gotta shake 'em," Jean exclaimed, spinning the plane, suddenly.

I crashed into the wall, tumbling in a circle, flopping around and kicking a few people then landing on Bobby's lap on my head. I fell to the ground like the clutz that I am and stood slowly, gasping,

"Please don't do that, again."

Logan was right up there with me, "I Agree."

"Don't we have any weapons in this ol' girl?" I asked, strolling over to finish securing Rogue, whose belt must have been tampered with before seeing as it had come undone again.

I laughed in awe as the sky darkened and tornadoes began to develop all around us. The pilots were immediately taken aback by the sudden defense, seeing that instantly they began to disappear, one by one, off the radar.

…so why were my survival senses still raised?

"Everyone okay back there?"

"No."

I stood from the kneeling position I'd been in, before, "It ain't over, yet."

And, of course, I was right.

"Oh my god, there's two of them!"

My head throbbed horribly, and I clutched my stomach groaning and crying out, "Oh, god!"

In about three seconds, the first missile exploded, undoubtedly in my pain mixed with Jean's concentration. It had happened before.

"There's one more…Jean?"

"Oh, god…" Jean spun around, "Ciara, what in god's name are you doing unbuckled?! Buckle now!"

I screamed, fighting the pain equal to giving birth, "I can't! Ugh…!"

The blast slammed the jet from behind, we began to lose altitude. Logan tried to unbuckle to pick me up, but his hands were so clammy that he couldn't get a proper grip on them. I screamed, and suddenly…I was floating. Flying, literally.

The cool air struck my face and I threw my head back, spitting out the bubbling power inside me with everything I had…

And I was on the floor of the jet, palms sweating and brow furrowed. Jean spun around in the confusion,

"Oh, god…" Jean spun around, "Ciara, what in god's name are you doing unbuckled?! Buckle now!"

My eyebrows shot up, "What?"

And I was flying again.

And I was on the floor.

"Oh, god…" Jean spun around, "Ciara, what in god's name are you doing unbuckled?! Buckle now!"

I jumped up and gripped onto my seat just as the suction hit me, realizing that I'd been in the same situation three times…was it possible?

Could I…time travel?

"Hang on, Dex! I got you!"

Johnny gripped my hand, having twisted to catch my slipping grip. He tossed a smile my way and I grinned back, "There's the Johnny I know."

And…in a weird flash of a moment…the plane started to…put itself together?

"Jean…?"

"It's not me!"

Instantly I shot forward slamming my head on the windshield. There were 'ooh's' and grimaces behind me. I shook it off, for the glass was strong and I'd handled worse. The sight before me was incredible!

_"When will these people learn how to fly?"_

Magneto.


End file.
